Resistance (novel)
Resistance is a Star Trek: The Next Generation novel by J.M. Dillard published by Pocket Books in the August 2007. It is the second novel in the post-Nemesis TNG continuity and centers around the crew of the Enterprise fighting a stranded Borg cube. Publisher's description From the back cover The ''U.S.S. Enterprise''™ is ready to rejoin the fleet. The body of the great starship -- which managed to survive the deadly Romulan-Reman attack only with Data's ultimate sacrifice -- has been restored. With the departure of first officer William Riker and ship's counselor Deanna Troi, Picard has to replace two of his most trusted advisors. A Vulcan is granted the commission of ship's counselor. Logical and pragmatic, T'Lana is a highly decorated member of Starfleet who served with distinction during the Dominion War. For his Number One, Captain Picard has only one candidate: Worf. The captain is looking forward to putting the shadows of war behind him, shaping his new crew, and returning at last to being an explorer. However, the Klingon refuses the promotion. And Picard senses that his new counselor does not approve of Worf. Starfleet hands the Enterprise a simple assignment perfect for a shakedown cruise. Picard is confident that this is all he needs to bring his crew together. Before the mission commences, the captain once again hears the song of the Borg Collective. Admiral Janeway is convinced that the Borg have been crushed and are no longer a threat. Picard knows that she is wrong, and if he doesn't act immediately, the entire Federation will be under the domination of its most oppressive enemy. Summary The Enterprise, including new counselor T'Lana, is assigned to mediate a conflict between the Repoki and the Trexatians. Picard has invited Worf to be the ship's new permanent first officer but, aware he was once noted as unfit for command, he refuses. Before the mission can begin, Picard begins receiving visions of the Borg and suspects that a group of drones left stranded in the Alpha Quadrant are constructing a new queen. He contacts Admiral Janeway, who orders him to hold position. Instead he follows his instincts and takes the ship to Sector 10, where they discover a dormant Borg cube. Picard sends an away team to dispose of the Queen, but unknown to him, the drones have a natural instinct to protect her. Most of the away team are killed and the new security chief Lieutenant Battaglia is assimilated. Picard is voluntarily transformed physically back into Locutus to infiltrate the cube, but he too is captured and assimilated. Worf assumes command and gets permission from Janeway to separate the saucer and fit the stardrive with a secret cloaking device to reach the cube unobserved. Crusher has devised a method to neutralize the hormone that is used to create a queen, turning her back into a drone, and she and Worf lead another away team onto the cube. The mission is a success: the Borg fall dormant and Picard is retrieved, but Battaglia and three other crew are killed. Picard is left facing a possible court martial for disobeying orders but receives good news when Worf accepts the first officer position after all. References Characters :John Allen • B-4 • Lionardo Battaglia • Borg Queen • Sandra Chao • Jorge Costas • Beverly Crusher • Noel DeVrie • Gregory Diasourakis • Kathryn Janeway • • Geordi La Forge • Margaret Leary • Luptowski • McGowan • Sara Nave • • • Ojibwa • Jean-Luc Picard/Locutus • Amrita Satchitanand • Spot • T'Lana • Wahl • Worf Joel Azaria • Zephram Cochrane • Jadzia Dax • Lasaran • William T. Riker • Seven of Nine • Benjamin Sisko • Lily Sloane • Deanna Troi • Karina Wozniak • Starships and vehicles :Borg cube • • • Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Happy Bottom Riding Club • Sector 10 Delta Quadrant • Repok • T'hirada • Trexat • • Xochin Races and cultures :android • Borg • Human • Klingon • Vulcan Repoki • T'hiradan • Trexatian States and organizations :Borg Collective • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Starfleet Academy Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief medical officer • commander • counselor • doctor • ensign • first officer • lieutenant • queen • representative • security chief Science and technology :adrenaline • air • assimilation • Borg drone • captain's chair • Cardassian pneumovirus • cloaking device • cybernetic implant • disease • fog • hair • heart • heartbeat • hour • metal • mineral • mining • muscle • ore • phase weapon • prosthetic • pulse • Shalaft's Syndrome • skull • spine • star • starship • telepathy • time • transwarp conduit • turbolift • vadinite • virus • warp drive Other references :23rd century • away team • bat'leth • bigotry • bridge • cargo hold • century • commendation • corridor • court martial • currency • day • death • delegation • Dominion War • dream • emotion • engineering • file • flight control console • gem • history • isolationist • month • murder • nightmare • planet • practical joke • promotion • quarters • report • senior staff • sickbay • technology • thievery • treaty • war • xenophobia • year Appendices Related media Background * The German translation of the novel was released by Cross Cult in 2009. It was translated by Bernd Perplies. * The Czech translation of the novel was released by Brokilon in 2017. It was translated by Michaela Burock. * An excerpt from this novel can be found in the back of the hardcover edition of Death in Winter. Continuity As the second novel in the post-Nemesis TNG continuity, Resistance is one of a sequence of stories that do not reconcile well with the events established in Star Trek: Picard. In particular, the evolution of the Borg might not match details of the new canon series. Images resistance.jpg|Cover image. resistance - German cover.jpg|German language edition cover image. jlpResistance.jpg|Picard. Connections Timeline The novel is set in April of 2380. It begins five months after the final . |nextMB = } }} category:tNG novels